


Fidelity, Bravery, and Integrity

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t only keeping her secrets but so many others.  Maybe it would do her good to say some things out loud as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity, Bravery, and Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8x17, RESTORATION!!!! I mixed canon, fanon, and a little West Wing. That character popped up out of nowhere. This was an amazing episode and I'm proud of this little piece.

“You wanted to see me, ma'am?” Derek came and stood in the open doorway of the Section Chief’s office.

“Please come in, Agent Morgan.”

They’d gotten back to Quantico about an hour ago. Morgan wanted to go straight home but he needed to finish the paperwork. He needed this case, and this chapter of his life, to be closed. Walking into the office, Derek closed the door. He sat down in the chair across from Strauss’ desk. He’d been there before but had a feeling this was something else entirely.

“I saw you on the news this evening.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“I'm sure you don’t want to talk to me and I understand.” Erin leaned forward in her chair. “But have you talked to someone.”

“I don’t think I ever would've had the confidence to do what I've done if I hadn't talked to someone.”

“I admire your strength. I admire you, Agent Morgan. We’ve butted heads on more than one occasion but your dedication to the job has never been a question for me.”

“Thank you.”

“If you need to take some time off I'm sure everyone would understand.”

“I’ll probably take the day tomorrow.” Morgan said. “I'm working on a house and I think a little solitude and a lot of hammering might be a good thing for me.”

“You work on houses?” Erin asked.

“I restore, yes ma'am.”

“And when do you find time to sleep?”

“I get that in sometimes too.” Morgan managed a small smile.

“You were there for me when I hit the bottom.” Erin said, clearing her throat. “You surely didn’t have to be and the drive to Williamsburg was probably the most awkward two hours in both of our lives. If you ever need to talk…”

“Thank you ma'am.”

“Please stop calling me ma'am.”

“I'm not entirely sure that’s possible.” Morgan replied. “I do appreciate your words. I'm not placating you. I do know you’ve had tough times as well that you're fighting everyday. We all are. Not to mention that there are other open cases waiting for us. Some are dormant but still open.”

“I understand.” Erin nodded. “Well I don’t want to see you tomorrow but I expect to see you bright and early on Thursday morning.”

“I’ll be here.” Derek stood up from the chair.

“You're a valuable asset to the Bureau and the BAU.”

“Thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

He walked out of the office, leaving the door ajar. Erin leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. They were all scarred. They all had secrets and lies and stories and sadness. No one was perfect. 

All day they saw the worst that people could do to each other. At night they were left with the memories of what they had been through. It was amazing that any of them could do this job at all. Derek Morgan was one of the best. He had been from the moment he stepped into the Academy. 

What he did on television tonight was brave. But it was more than that. There might not be words to describe how many people he helped. They were people he’d never meet, faces he'd never see, but he changed their lives. Erin was proud of him. 

She’d been impressed by him for years but now she realized how glad she was to know him. He wasn’t only keeping her secrets but so many others. Maybe it would do her good to say some things out loud as well. She picked up the cell phone off her desk and pushed the number 5. It rang a few times and Erin wasn’t sure if he was going to pick up.

“Hello there.”

“Hi…is there a poker game tonight?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact, there is.” He replied.

“Is there room for one more?”

“There's always room for one more. I’ll get you clearance. I haven’t seen you in a few weeks…I was starting to worry about you.”

“The phone works both ways, Mr. Vice President. I know you're busy but you always know where to find me.”

“We’ll probably start in 20 minutes.”

“I'm going to be late. I'm coming from Quantico.”

“Your chair will be waiting.”

“Thanks Leo.” She smiled.

“You got it.”

Erin hung up the phone. She straightened the files on her desk and started packing up to go. Out in the hallway, she ran into her husband.

“I was just coming to rescue you from the tower.” Dave said.

“I'm not going straight home.” Erin replied, handing him her briefcase as she put on her scarf. Spring hadn't quite sprung in the Corridor yet.

“Are you going to visit your other husband?”

“I'm going to a poker game.” She replied.

Dave nodded, and put his arm around her as they walked to the elevator. He knew what that meant. They didn't talk a lot about it…Dave was ashamed to admit that he didn’t see all the signs when it was happening. Erin was better now but lived one day at a time. He made sure that he lived it with her. As long as everyone had each other’s back they were going to make it through this life.

***


End file.
